Narrators
Narrators are people at Screen Junkies who voice over Honest Trailers. Since the series' inception in 2012, there have been many narrators, but the current narrator is Jon Bailey, also known as his character Epic Voice Guy. Narrators of Honest Trailers * Ptolemy Slocum - The First Narrator. Narrated just one Honest Trailer (Phantom Menace 3D) before being replaced because his voice didn't suit the parody trailer format. Ptolemy Slocum is an actor, best known for appearing as Sylvester the creepy lab technician in Westworld. * Gannon Nickell - The Second Narrator. Narrated 12 Honest Trailers before enlisting for military service and becoming unavailable. * Dough Medlock - Brief Third Narrator. Narrated just one Honest Trailer (Avatar) as sole narrator. * Jon Bailey - Fourth and Current Narrator. Commenced in December 2012 and has narrated over 260 Honest Trailers, plus over 220 Honest Game Trailers. Bailey also narrated the short-lived series Honest Trailers Anime. Jon Bailey also voices real trailers. He also appeared as the voice of Shockwave/Soundwave in the 2018 film Bumblebee. * Ted Evans - Brief Fifth Narrator. Evans was brought in to voice Every Wes Anderson Movie because he could do an Alec Baldwin impersonation. Narrators of Honest Game Trailers * Jon Bailey '- Commenced in 2014. Narrated 225 episodes while 'Honest Game Trailers'' was published on Smosh Games. When the series was revived on 'Fandom Games,' Bailey joined a rotating roster of voice artists. * '''Dave Pettitt' - Narrated the 2015 episode Heroes of the Storm. Pettitt filled in for one week while Bailey was unable to record narration. * Damien Haas - Narrated the 2017 episode Cuphead,'' which used a classic 1930's style radio announcer voice. Haas is a Smosh Games employee. * '''Mark Peeples - Commenced 2019 with the episode 'Anthem. Peeples is part of Fandom Games' rotating roster of voice artists, selected to capture the spirit of a variety of games. * Uncredited female voice artist - Commenced 2019 with the episode Sekiro. She is part of Fandom Games' rotating roster of voice artists, selected to capture the spirit of a variety of games. * '''Uncredited male voice artist '- Commenced 2019 with the episode ''Resident Evil 2 (2019). He is part of Fandom Games' rotating roster of voice artists, selected to capture the spirit of a variety of games. Epic Voice Guy Character Jon Bailey's voice-over persona is referred to as "Epic Voice Guy" and has become a fictional character in his own right. Visit Epic Voice Guy's main page for the character's complete biography, gleaned entirely from the small snippets of personal information he occasionally provides during Honest Trailers. Epic Voice Family * Epic Voice Kid - Epic Voice Guy's fictional daughter, voiced by Paige Ventimiglia (Superman 1978) * Epic Geek Girl - Epic Voice Guy's alter ego from an alternate dimension, voiced by actress Felicia Day. She is sunny, upbeat and emotionally healthier. (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) * Epic Dungeon Master - Epic Voice Guy's alter ego from an alternate dimension, voiced by Critical Role's Matt Mercer. He is a far traveler from a distant realm who earns his keep being critical about movies. (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) * Epic Telenovela Woman - Epic Voice Guy's alter ego from an alternate dimension, voiced by comedian Vanessa Gritton. She puts the passion into Honest Trailers. (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) * Australian Voice Guy - Epic Voice Guy's alter ego from an alternate dimension, voiced by YouTuber Mr. Sunday Movies. His sole defining feature is that he is Australian. (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) Celebrity guests . Bolton was also a producer for Honest Trailers and was nominated for an Emmy for his work.]] Several celebrities have appeared in Honest Trailers, most notably Ryan Reynolds. Reynolds has appeared in three Honest Trailers: 'Deadpool, Logan and Deadpool 2. On all occasions, he appeared in voice form only as the character Deadpool. Reynold's collaboration with Screen Junkies for Logan won them the Streamy Award for 'Best Collaboration' in 2017. Performer Michael Bolton appeared on screen in the Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory Honest Trailer. Michael Bolton was a producer for one season of Honest Trailers. This lead to Bolton being nominated for the Emmy Award for Outstanding Short Form Variety Series, along with the other Honest Trailers producers. Another prominent guest was director Jordan Vogt-Roberts who appeared in the Honest Trailer for his own film, Kong: Skull Island. Vogt-Roberts appeared on-screen in a specially filmed clip that showed him complaining about the dire state of satirical online video film criticism after a very public beef with YouTube channel CinemaSins. The Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Honest Trailer featured multiple guest narrators, including actress Felicia Day and Critical Role's Matt Mercer. Spinoff series Honest Game Trailers has also featured some special guests, most notably Jurassic Park actor Jeff Goldblum, who appeared in the Jurassic Park Games episode. Several other episodes of Honest Game Trailers feature cameo appearances by members of the Smosh crew. Other narrators Over 40 Honest Trailers feature special guests, usually movie-related YouTubers. Guests include the voices of RedLetterMedia, CinemaSins, How it Should Have Ended, TeamFourStar,' AVbyte',' Epic Rap Battles of History', EpicLLOYD, Game Theory '''and The Nostalgia Critic. In addition, dozens of vocal performers have appeared in the various '''musical episodes of the series. Their Honest Trailer video on Star Wars: The Force Awakens also featured the return of all four of the previous Honest Trailer narrators. This video featured Jon Bailey and Gannon Nickell '''reading alternate lines to portray the divided fan response to the film. This same technique was repeated for ''Star Wars: The Last Jedi''. List of guest narrators of Honest TrailersEpic Voice Guy' ']] 2012 * 'The Dark Knight Rises' - Mike Stoklasa and Jay Bauman of '''RedLetterMedia' (ON SCREEN APPEARANCE) 2013 * Les Miserables - Jason Paige, Daniel Hartley and Clea Alsip (VOCALS) * Fast Five - Jeremy Scott of CinemaSins * Star Trek Into Darkness - Piotr Michael and Daniel Baxter of How It Should Have Ended '''(ANIMATION VOICES) * ''Dragonball Evolution'' - Lawrence "MasakoX" Simpson and Nick "Lanipator" Landis of '''TeamFourStar reprising their roles from Dragonball Z: Abridged. 2014 * Frozen - Sean Mötley, Emily Kron, and Daniel Hartley (VOCALS) * The Lion King - Elizabeth Oldak, Dimitri Moise and Michael Ruocco of AVByte (VOCALS) * Divergent - Dan Murrell of Screen Junkies * Transformers: Age of Extinction - Kai-Ting Tiffany Wu (CHINESE TRANSLATION) * The Little Mermaid - AVByte (VOCALS) 2015 * ''The LEGO Movie'' - Peter "Nice Peter" Shukoff and Lloyd "EpicLLOYD" Ahlquist of Epic Rap Battles of History, as well as singer Jessica Jablonski (VOCALS) * Boyhood - Sean Motley (VOCALS) * Cinderella - Celeste Hudson, Antonius of AVByte (VOCALS) * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies - How It Should Have Ended (ANIMATION VOICES) * Fifty Shades of Grey - Jessica Jablonski (VOCALS) * Pitch Perfect - Flula Borg (ON SCREEN APPEARANCE) * Toy Story - Will Sasso (VOCALS and ON SCREEN APPEARANCE) * Aladdin - PaperBot (VOCALS) 2016 ]] * 'The Divergent Series: Insurgent - Dan Murrell of Screen Junkies * Superman (1978) - Paige Ventimiglia as Epic Voice Guy's''' fictional daughter '''Epic Voice Kid. * Star Wars: The Force Awakens - in addition to returning narrators Ptolemy Slocum, Gannon Nickell and Dough Medlock, it also featured Mike Stoklasa of RedLetterMedia. * The Jungle Book (1967) - Sean Welsh Brown, Michael Ruocco, and Molly Gallagher of AVByte (VOCALS) * Deadpool - Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of Their Shells - Doug Walker, also known as the Nostalgia Critic from''' Channel Awesome (On SCREEN APPEARANCE). Andre "The Black Nerd" Meadows (ON SCREEN APPEARANCE). * ''Warcraft'' - Matthew "MatPat" Patrick of '''Game Theory * The Nightmare Before Christmas - Matt Citron and Leighton Bryan (VOCALS) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Unknown (VOCALS) 2017 . During the appearance, he dismantled the set around him for comic effect.]] * 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory - Michael Bolton (VOCALS and ON SCREEN APPEARANCE) * Shrek - Unknown (VOCALS) * The Oscars (2017) - President Trump voiced by Brock Baker * Moana - Fredwyn Kisona and Isitolo Alesana (VOCALS) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Matt Citron, Jaime Lyn Beatty and Allie Schulz (VOCALS) * La La Land - Unknown (VOCALS) * Fifty Shades Darker - Jessica Jablonski (VOCALS) * Logan - Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool * Despicable Me 1 & 2 - Unknown (VOCALS) * Honest Retro TV Themes! - Michael Bolton, Brian McKnight, Natasha Bedingfield and Paula Cole '''(VOCALS and ON SCREEN APPEARANCE) * ''Kong: Skull Island'' - '''Jordan Vogt-Roberts (ON SCREEN APPEARANCE) 2018 ]] * 'Star Wars: The Last Jedi - featured the return of previous narrator Gannon Nickell * The Greatest Showman - Unknown (VOCALS) * Fifty Shades Freed - Jessica Jablonski (VOCALS) * A Quiet Place - Brian Day Carr (ASL TRANSLATION and ON SCREEN APPEARANCE) * Deadpool 2 - Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool * Mary Poppins (1964) - Matt Citron, Lynn Andrews and Annie Worden (VOCALS) 2019 .]] * 'The Oscars (2019)' - featured voice artist Josh Robert Thompson doing a Mister Rogers impersonation * 'A Star is Born' - Matt Citron, Ruby Lewis (VOCALS) * 'Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse' - featured four guest narrators who voiced 'Epic Voice Guy's' alter egos from alternate dimensions: actress '''Felicia Day' as Epic Geek Girl, Critical Role's Matt Mercer as Epic Dungeon Master, Vanessa Gritton as Epic Telenovela Woman, and Mr. Sunday Movies as Australian Voice Guy. See also * List of Honest Trailers writers * List of notable Screen Junkies people Category:Narrator Category:Screen Junkies Category:People Category:Youtubers Category:Celebrity guests Category:About Honest Trailers